The Greek Goddess
by Kisa Honda
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the goddess Tohru lost the only friends she had, as they were not immortal like herself. They each made her a promise that one day, they will come back to her. What happens when that promise finally becomes a reality, along with an age-old legend that comes from the Greeks?
1. Looks

**Looks (Human form):**

Tohru:  pin/496099715187402677/

Sakura: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F10% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fanime-girl-sketch-tutorial%2F&docid=BPadO1NQKTLirM&tbnid=EXUxOCCC7eDsLM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjQ5euEvMvUAhVY62MKHUDpAWUQMwilASg0MDQ..i&w=1034&h=1000&safe=strict&bih=630&biw=1366&q=anime%20japanese%20women&ved=0ahUKEwjQ5euEvMvUAhVY62MKHUDpAWUQMwilASg0MDQ&iact=mrc&uact=8

Haruhi: imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Foriginals%2F81%2Fbc%2F8c% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F293578469429645630%2F&docid=PC9GHiyyI-J0YM&tbnid=DeOAfePTHmdxKM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjS37-sysXUAhUN9mMKHSP6A5QQMwhEKAgwCA..i&w=600&h=600&safe=strict&bih=630&biw=1366&q=hungary%20hetalia&ved=0ahUKEwjS37-sysXUAhUN9mMKHSP6A5QQMwhEKAgwCA&iact=mrc&uact=8

Hatori:

. 

**Looks (Weapon form):**

Sakura: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F-xR0O2gZ3zC4%2FUmrBLRj9VxI%2FAAAAAAAAAfI%2FBvgtjee9jLI%2Fs1600% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2013%2F11% &docid=friPL3S4lM4Q4M&tbnid=3Q68WAvgtBbfoM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjd7MXQrfPUAhVN12MKHdsLCWwQMwiHAigtMC0..i&w=1023&h=844&safe=strict&bih=654&biw=1366&q=kitsune&ved=0ahUKEwjd7MXQrfPUAhVN12MKHdsLCWwQMwiHAigtMC0&iact=mrc&uact=8

Haruhi: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fu300%2FYoro-san%2Fstory%2520chars% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% %2Fforum%2F%3Ftopicid%3D79740&docid=sWSHGPpyZ8SqyM&tbnid=816QxVIHACYwuM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwinlM6GttjVAhVD1mMKHTkOC5AQMwiiAigmMCY..i&w=735&h=576&bih=630&biw=1366&q=anime%20swords&ved=0ahUKEwinlM6GttjVAhVD1mMKHTkOC5AQMwiiAigmMCY&iact=mrc&uact=8

Hatori: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fcatalog%2Fimages%2F0212_recurve_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fstore% &docid=pLXokyya7cSMeM&tbnid=ctzgLkcF-D4syM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiOv8Pmz8XUAhUH9mMKHQkqCKgQMwjnASgGMAY..i&w=800&h=522&safe=strict&bih=630&biw=1366&q=Recurve%20bow%20&ved=0ahUKEwiOv8Pmz8XUAhUH9mMKHQkqCKgQMwjnASgGMAY&iact=mrc&uact=8


	2. 1, A promise finally kept

Chapter 1: A promise finally kept

"You lost another one, eh, Yato?" I state. The war god didn't look at me, instead opting to look at where the formerly named Tomone was last seen.

"Yeah… Where am I going to find another Shinki? Uncorrupted souls are rare nowadays." Yato sighed. "Oh well. Are you coming, Tohru?"

I shrug. "You'll find one, sooner or later." He stopped and looked at me.

"And when are you going to get a Regalia? You know that it's dangerous without one. Especially now that I don't have one either." He told me seriously. "You can't just cling to some old promise, you know."

I look up sharply. "Don't you dare bring that up. Don't you forget who's the older one here. You may be over a thousand, but I've been around for over 2.5 millennia." I say, my voice cold.

He didn't say anything afterwards, and we walked together, avoiding phantoms and looking for odd jobs. When one did come in, they were simple jobs like running errands. As night fell, we started looking for a place to stay. "You wanna go to Kofuku's place tonight, Yato?" I ask.

"Hmm? Nah, Diakoku's just gonna yell at me again. I'm gonna stay at Tenjin's shrine tonight." He said, heading off that way. I watch his retreating back for a moment before I stiffen, hearing someone scream into the night.

Running towards the sound, I see a woman trying to protect a fallen man from a phantom. The man was very obviously blighted, the woman looking scared, but not willing to go down without a fight. "Πάγωμα" I yelled, stopping the phantom's claws from tearing into the women. The wo-no, the _teen_ 's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you alright?" I asked as I reached them. "We have to go, now. That spell won't last for very long."

The female teen stared at me in shock for a moment, but then nodded at my second statement. "But what about my friend? He was injured by that thing, and can't move" I shook my head.

"Do you want to get eaten by a phantom? Now come on, I've got your friend." I lift up the other teen and hoist him over my shoulders. "Now come on, let's go already!" I start running, away from the now unfrozen phantom.

"*Pant* Just who *pant* are *pant* you? How can you *pant* even see us *Pant*?"She asks, running besides me.

"My name is Tohru." I introduce myself. "And I'm a goddess. That thing chasing us is a phantom, and we need to lose it somehow."

"If your *huff* a god, why can't *pant* you just destroy it *huff*?" She asked.

"Sorry, doesn't work like that. I would need a Regalia first." I said, looking around. "This way, quickly!"

The two of us duck into an alley, away from the phantom. "That would have brought us a few minutes, at least." I say, setting the injured teen down.

"Good… Now, what the hell is a Regalia?" She asks. "And what in the world is wrong with my friend? Why don't I remember my own name?!" She adds, almost panicking.

"Shhh." I try to soothe her. "The thing is, both you and your friend here are dead." I say, not knowing how to beat around the bushes here. "Now, I may not know the name you had from when you were alive, but I can give you a new one." She looks at me, eyes red.

"How? And what's the catch?"

"The only thing is that you will become my Regalia. You will become bound to me, however, I will give you a name, a place to stay, and somewhere to belong. With that I ask you: Will you become my Regalia?" I tell her.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Ok, what do I have to do? And what about my friend?"

"He too, can become my Regalia if he so chooses. As for you, you don't have to do anything, just stand there for a second…" With that I jump up to the roof nearby. "You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to," I say, pointing my pointer finger on my right hand at her. "I give you a place to stay. I am the goddess Tohru. Lingering here gripping thine true name, I make thee my servant with thine alias. Thy name is Sea," I say, writing the kanji for her name in midair. "Thy vessel be Sound. Obey my orders and become my Shinki. Thy name be Nanami. Thy vessel be Hibiki! Come, Hibiki!" At the last word, the newly named Hibiki shone with a white light for a second before shooting into my open palm.

"Whoa…" I breathed. In my hand was a sword, gorgeous designs on it. However, the leather was wrapped up in bandages, telling me that her past wasn't a happy one. But just as her memories were about to flash through my mind, the phantom from before was back, having spotted me making her my Regalia.

 _Watch out!_ Nanami's voice broke me from the incoming torrent of memories. I grunted as I jump to avoid its claws. I move to attack it. With one slice of the blade, it died instantly, and I landed on the floor, I sat down as the memories flood my mind. _You ok?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I say, shaking my head to clear them of the memories. "Now let's go, we need to clear the blight from your friend." I added, voice serious.

" _What's this 'blight' you keep talking about?"_ She asked me as I hold her over my shoulders and pick up the other teen, being careful not to get blighted myself. " _And how do you cleanse it?"_

"Blight is an impurity, and leaving it untreated by purified water for too long can kill you." I say, heading for the nearest shrine. _Let's see… Tenjin's shrine? No, Yato's there. Kofuku's? Too far. That leaves…!_ I adjust my path slightly, heading towards the one place I hadn't been in a while.

" _Where are we going?"_ I hear Nanami ask softly. I don't respond as I reach my destination: a old fashioned house with a shrine nearby.

*Third person*

"Revert, Haruhi." The goddess says as she go in. The bright light the comes with Haruhi changing illuminated enough light for the regalia to see a neat, but unused living room. When Tohru pulled the light switch in the middle of the room, she saw that the bookshelf in one corner had a ton of sketches in it, most of which showed the goddess with 2-3 other people. A man using a bow and arrow, what looked like a girl controlling water, and another girl casting what looked like a magical spell. She turned back to the matter at hand with an order. "Haruhi, go get some water from the bathroom, would you?"

Haru nodded, going to find where the bathroom was. _Who were those people?_ She wondered, trying to find the bathroom. _Why doesn't she have any pictures, though those sketches are really good._ Finding the bathroom, she grabbed the container and started filling it up with water.

The god looked up when she came back with it, pausing what she'd been doing to take the water from her. "Ok, just some of that water, and that should do it!" She muttered, cupping her hands and pouring some of the water on his discolored arm. Slowly, with each splash, it receded, leaving his arm unblighted. Tohru leaned back and sighed. "Ok, now, I take it you're tired?" She asked Haruhi.

Her Regalia nodded, not realising that she was swaying on her feet. She led her into a spare bedroom before taking the other kid and putting him onto the second spare bedroom. She fell asleep on her bed, hoping that everything was going to be alright.

*The next morning, Haruhi's pov*

I open my eyes, wondering where I was before memories of last night came flooding in. I took a good look around the room I was in, seeing that it looked to be used, but not recently. There was a layer of dust on almost everything, but the pictures looked well cared for. A knock at the door brought me out of my musings.

"Good, you're awake." The goddess said, coming into the room. She sat on the bed, pausing for a few seconds to look at the picture on the wall.

"Who is she?" I ask. "Actually, who are all of these people?" I gesture to the multitude of paintings, sketches, and photos on the wall. Almost all of them showed different people, and the only thing they had in common was their sea green eyes.

She just looked at me sadly. "My former Regalia," she whispered. Whatever I was going to say was interrupted by my friend at the door. Tohru greeted him, going out of the room to explain things to him. I follow, not understanding what was going on myself. "Ok, I'm sure the two of you have questions." She started. I nod, along with my friend. "Ok, first of all, the two of you are dead. I am a goddess, and my name is Tohru. I am the god of Magic, Music, and Family." She nodded towards me. "Haruhi here has agreed to be my Regalia. A Regalia, also known as a Shinki, which is a wandering human spirit. You, on the other hand," Tohru looked at my unnamed friend. "Have not yet been given a name. I can give you one if you'd like." She finished.

"What's in it for me if I do?" He asked.

"Good question. First of all, it would stop you from becoming easy prey for the Phantoms out there. A spirit does not last very long without a name. It's one of the things you killed last night, Haru." She said. I then asked a question.

"You call me Haruhi, but last night you called me… Hibiki, I think it was? And then you also called me Nanami. What's that all about?"

She looked at me. "Ah yes. Nanami is your formal name. It's what I'd call you if I ever need a weapon. Hibiki is the name I'd call you as my weapon. Haruhi is the name I'd call you to revert back." I nodded, sort-of understanding her. The two of us asked her a few more questions, before the sound of her phone interrupted us. As she looked at the caller, her eyes took on a annoyed look. "Excuse me."

She went outside, talking to whoever called her.

*Tohru's pov*

I sigh, ending my call with Yato. The god had gotten himself into a mess again, this time with a girl who'd saved him from an oncoming bus. The girl had lost her body doing so, turning her into a half-phantom. He'd called me to see if I could come up with a solution. I walked back inside. "Sorry to cut this short, but my friend needs my help. Although I have to ask. Will you become Regalia?" The male nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you. Now, you with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to," I say, pointing my pointer finger on my right hand at him. "I give you a place to stay. I am the goddess Tohru. Lingering here gripping thine true name, I make thee my servant with thine alias. Thy name is Music," I say, writing the kanji for his name in midair. "Thy vessel be Sound. Obey my orders and become my Shinki. Thy name be Hono. Thy vessel be Hibaki! Come, Hibaki!" He glowed, before becoming a bow and arrow in my hands. The wood part was not bandaged up, making me smile.

"Let's go." I say, running off as soon as the memories end. "Come! Nanami!" I smile, feeling the weight of her blade in my hands. With that, I start running to where Yato told me he'd be.

 _Wh-whoa! What's going on?_ I hear in my mindscape. Using my mind's eye, I could tell that both of my new Regalia were in shock, Hatori because it's his first time, and Haruhi because she was in shock the first time around, and hadn't paid any attention.

 _Yeah! Where are we? And how can I see from here?_ She asked, panicking slightly.

"Calm down, you two. When you transform, this is where your spirit goes. As you can feel, your physical bodies are being held by me. Now," I say, stopping suddenly. "And it looks like it's time for your first phantom slaying lesson!" I jump, the phantom in front of me attacking where I was just seconds earlier. I first grab Hatori, pulling back on the string. Instantly, a arrow appeared. I aimed and shot, my arrow going a bit off from where I was aiming and disappeared. "Hey, focus, Hatori."

 _H-how? What is that thing? And why did the arrow just bounce off of its skin?_ He asked, panicking even more.

"Hey!" I say sharply, getting both of their attention. "I said focus!"

 _B-but how are we supposed to be beat that- that_ thing?

"I said, focus! Trust in yourself. If you believe you can do it, you will. Now, will you trust me?" I asked him. I could feel his panic disappearing a little, and I draw the bow again. This time, the arrow that I shoot pierces its thick skin. "Good! Now, it's your turn, Hibiki!" I sling Hibaki over my shoulder, and grab Haruhi. I was having fun with this, having been the first time in a while that I could let loose, instead of using a spell. I swiped and stabbed, "This is the land of the Rising Sun. Your desicaration shall not be allowed! My name is Tohru, Now I lay thee waste with Hibiki. Cleanse!" I say, stabbing the phantom. This time, it bursts open like a balloon. "And that, you two, is how you kill a phantom. Revert, Hatori, Haruhi."

"What the hell was that?!" Was the first thing I heard, apart from a torrent of questions from them both.

"Whoa, calm down, that was just how you kill a phantom. I did the same yesterday, you know." That was when a teenage girl ran up, as well as a familiar jersey wearing god.

"Hey! Tohru! Thanks for saving me and Hiyori here!" He said, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Tohru… sama?" The girl asked, looking at Yato.  
"That's right, Tohru here is the goddess of Family, Magic, Wisdom, and Music. Yeah, rather impressive, right?"

"Yeah, much more than you!" She said.

 _Crash!_ I laughed out loud as that idiot god finally got what was coming to him. "Anyways, Yato. Meet my new shinki: Haruhi and Hatori."

At that, he bounded up, earlier remark forgotten. "What, no fair! You got two at once? You couldn't have let me have one of them?"  
"Damnit, Yato. I have already named them, so no!" I yelled, not letting the two in question see my furious expression, which was aimed at one god and one god only.

"Is being named so important?" Haru asked curiously.

"And why can't Yato give us another name?" Hari added on.

I turned to them, about the answer when both Yato and I quickly turned around to see another phantom coming our way. "Habaki, Come!" I called, quickly aiming and shooting the bow at the frog like phantom. This time, the arrow pierced into the Phantom's skin, but still not deep enough to kill. "Yato! Take the others and run, I'll hold it off!" I call, jumping high into the air and shooting another arrow.

Farther away, I see Yato leading the girl and Haruhi away from us. Cursing, I follow them, calling Hatori back as well. "Yato! Why don't you do something?!"

"I can't, alright?! I don't have a regalia! I need one in order to-" I see him stop on top of a roof. "A young boy… maybe in his teens. Tch, a horrible age to handle… but I'll take him!" He muttered, as if in a trance. Looking the same direction, I see the boy he was talking about, hiding next to a mailbox. My breath hitched as I saw who was right next to him.

"No way… her? All three? Why now?" I mutter, rushing over to the teenage girl behind him. I vaguely hear the others screaming for me to avoid the phantom, but I ignore them completely. "You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to," I say, pointing my pointer finger on my right hand at her. "I give you a place to stay. I am the goddess Tohru. Lingering here gripping thine true name, I make thee my servant with thine alias. Thy name is Peace," I say, writing the kanji for her name in midair. "Thy vessel be Blossom. Obey my orders and become my Shinki. Thy name be Kura. Thy vessel be Saki! Come, Saki!" At the last word, the newly named Kura glew, before standing in front of me as a large, wolf. I was dimly aware of the other's gasps of astonishment as I reach out a hand. The light pink colored wolf pushed its snout into the palm of my hand before growling, seeing the phantom about to attack me.

Together, Saki and Yato's new Regalia Yukine killed off the phantom in no time at all. "Revert, Kura."

"Revert, Yukine." We say at the same time, after heading back to my house to treat Yato's blight. The wolf and the sword both glew, and became a young female and male teen respectively.

"Huh… where am I?" The female asked. I give her a smile.

"You're home, Sakura. From now on, this will be your family, along with Hatori and Haruhi." I tell her, before sweat dropping at Yukine's response to Yato.

Sakura laughed as well, before smiling back at me. "Thank you for giving me a home, Milady."


End file.
